


Deception - PHOTO MANIP - chapter 9

by sunburnracing (natblack1971)



Series: Deception [2]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Companion Piece, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gift Work, In a Galaxy Far Far Away, NSFW Art, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Photoshop, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tumblr Prompt, dusting off the Photoshop skills, non-cannon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 11:23:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16853104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natblack1971/pseuds/sunburnracing
Summary: ~nsfw~Photo manip prompt fill created to accompany Chapter 9 of Starbird's Deception.Be sure to read the fic that inspired this prompt request:https://archiveofourown.org/works/15366825/chapters/35657760





	Deception - PHOTO MANIP - chapter 9

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Starbird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starbird/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Deception](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15366825) by [Starbird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starbird/pseuds/Starbird). 



> Relocating my more (ahem) adult works to AO3 because Tumblr has turned into quite the dumpster fire...  
> aka NippleGate  
> aka TUMBLRPOCALYPSE  
> aka Tittygeddon

## D E C E P T I O N

* * *

 

* * *

C H A P T E R  9

**_“I’m not Willix,”_** he growled. Then he took her face between his hands and kissed her roughly, and she responded in kind, angered at the illusion being shattered. She _should_  hit him, _she should hit him_  – 

Cassian let go of her face and crouched slightly to curl his arms around her thighs and hoist her up against the wall. Instinctively, she wrapped her legs around his waist, and her mouth dove for his again. Fury burned bright in her mind, feelings of betrayal and loss and disorientation. Her hands reached for his belt…

* * *

Be sure to read the rest of the fic that inspired this image: <https://archiveofourown.org/works/15366825/chapters/35657760>


End file.
